Special Agents
Special Agents are powerful towers or abilities that were introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They also make an appearance in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe. Unlike regular towers, they cannot be found in normal game play. Instead, you have to earn Monkey Money to hire them. To hire them, click on the tent with the camouflage pattern on the homepage. Each agent has its own power and can only be used once before it must be purchased again. Special Agents can also gain permanent upgrades called Special Agent Pros. BTD5 Special Agents *Beekeeper - 120 Monkey Money **Shoots out bees that pop all layers of bloons quickly. Extra useful against Regrowth Bloons; however, the bees cannot pop leads or frozen Bloons. *Angry Squirrel - 60 Monkey Money **Slowly shoots acorns that only pop one bloon layer at a time. Squirrel goes angry (shoots very fast) if bloon(s) are leaked. When this happens, it can detect Camo Bloons and pop leads. This rage only lasts for a couple of seconds. *Meerkat Spy - 60 Monkey Money **Allows towers within radius to detect camos. No attack. *Bloonberry Bush - 50 Monkey Money **Grows 5 thorns per round, with 200 at the most. Each thorn pops one bloon layer. When a bloon touches it, a layer pops and a thorn vanishes. Stays on screen if all the thorns disapear, with no thorns (until the round ends). *Super Monkey Storm - 50 Monkey Money **Wipes ALL bloons from screen including MOABs and BFBs. Does 1000 damage to ZOMGs, but does not destroy them. *Bloonsday Device - 500 Monkey Money **Special Ability - Generates a powerful beam that can utterly destroy anything but ZOMGs, it follows mouse similar to The Ray Of Doom. Dissipates after short time. *Tribal Turtle - 85 Monkey Money **Can be placed on land or water, shoots spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and can pop lead and frozen bloons, spears can go through any number of bloons. *Pontoon - 40 Monkey Money **Can be placed on water, but has no attacks. It is simply a raft where you can place any land tower on it. *Portable Lake - 40 Monkey Money **Just like the Pontoon, but it is the opposite version. It is a giant pool with water in it, you can place it on any land surface. Only water units like the Monkey Buccaneer can be placed on it. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Special Agents *Watermelon Spitter - 100 Monkey Money **It fills its cheeks with watermelon, and then attacks with a rapid fire burst of seeds. *Monkey Farmer - 40 Monkey Money **It doesn't attack but picks up bananas from Banana Farms. *Mad Snowman - 60 Monkey Money **It attacks by throwing snowballs at bloons, which pop before freezing. It disappears after 10 rounds. Trivia *Because special agents cost 40 Monkey Money or more, it is a bad idea to complete most Daily Challenges with special agents as Daily Challenges usually only get 50 Monkey Money if you beat it, so even if you win, you will most likely get little or no profit. You also have a chance of failing if you use it, bringing the agent to waste, as you will not get a refund. *The Super Monkey Storm and the Monkey Farmer are the only special agents associated with monkeys. **The Super Monkey Storm is also the only special agent that isn't new in BTD5, it has appeared as a tower in BTD3 and an upgrade for the Monkey Beacon in BTD4. *There is a special mission where you can only use Special Agents. It's called Special Agents Only. *The Bloonsday Device is the only special agent with an ability that is not a Pro. *The Bloonsday Device special agent and the Temple of the Monkey God are the only pyramids/temples. *Special Agent Pros can be unlocked for each Special Agent if used a certain number of times. *The Tribal Turtle is the only Agent that can go on both land and water. *The Pontoon and the Portable Lake are the cheapest Special Agents costing only 40 Monkey Money (as well as the cheapest pros). They are also the only special agents that are inanimate objects besides the Bloonsday Device. *The Mad Snowman is the only agent that disappears after a certain ammount of rounds. Category:Towers Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe